


Always you

by mypagemp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck, side Norenmin, side dotae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypagemp3/pseuds/mypagemp3
Summary: Donghyuck believes heavily in astrology so he keeps giving Mark hints based on astology that he doesn't understand so he doesn't get it. Well, until he does. Kinda.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunariajen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/gifts).



> Hello! Well, this was quite a journey because, like Mark here, I don't really know anything about astrology but I hope I did my research right. 
> 
> To Marta, well I hope that you enjoy this as much as enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> That’s the prompt 3: person a believes heavily in astrology and person b has to put up with them talking about their compatibility up until valentine's day, where they confess using the astrological terms.  
> Also, lots of kudos to the adms of the Dream Exchange for creating this amazing project and for putting up with me!
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

“I can’t stand it anymore!” Mark sighs as he enters his shared apartment with Renjun.

“What are you talking about?” Renjun says, confused but still not taking his eyes off of the documentary he is watching.

“Going out with him like this, in these date-like situations and still having him oblivious about my feelings!”

“Well… Whose fault is that? You’re the one that always talks about confessing but never do it!” Renjun huffed.

“I swear to god...” Mark keeps talking, completely ignoring his friend. “It looks like he is fucking teasing me! With the way he keeps saying how we match so fine then just proceeds to say “astrologically speaking”! Why does he keep giving me mixed signals?"

“Well, maybe he is trying to give you a hint?”

“You yourself know this can’t be true! He’s said this kind of stuff since we were, I don’t know, 15? And he’s had boyfriends in the past years... he is just too oblivious of how he affects me. He keeps talking about it even when he knows that I don’t understand a thing about what he’s talking about." Mark sighs one more time. “Do you know what he told me today? About the fucking lunar phases of the day that we were born! Why the fuck he knows that is still a mystery to me but you know what he told me? That our “moons” complete each other! He must want me to combust or something.”

“You’re so dramatic Mark, you know that he likes this kind of thing, he’s sharing things that he likes to talk about with you.” Renjun says as he turns the TV down.

"Yes, but he’s also killing me. All I can hear is that he keeps saying that we are compatible in every possible way.” Mark lets himself drop to the black sofa that is in the middle of the room. The TV, now muted because of how carefully Renjun is listening to Mark, still makes shadows and colors dance across his face. Renjun could be a pain in the ass sometimes but Mark could never say he is not a good friend.

“Well, maybe he just doesn't think that you like him back because you literally never show it, so he tried other options? Or tried to forget you?” Renjun tries.

“How do you dare say I never show how I feel about him? I literally feel like I’m going to implode every time that fucking beautiful face of his gets too close!”

Mark throws his head back and regrets the moment he decided to go out alone with his best friend and crush, once again.

"Well, Mark, this may be news to you," Mark can feel that Renjun is doing his best not to scream at him, and Mark is grateful for that. "but sadly, Hyuck can't read minds, so," Renjun takes another deep breath. "he can't fucking know how you feel when he gets closer."

"I think it shows pretty much all over my face."

"Well, apparently Hyuck doesn't think so."

"You're just taking his side because you guys are best friends." Mark says, looking at the TV and wondering what the hell Renjun was watching that already showed cats two times and what seemed to be a salsa dancing class? He would never understand his roommate.

"As far as I know, I'm your best friend too, dumbass. I'm just speaking the truth and you know that." 

"You know what? I'm tired of this slander, I'm going to my room." Mark says, already getting up from the sofa he was on.

On his way to his room, Mark can hear Renjun screaming "coward" at him and he pretends he didn't hear. 

***

It’s one week later and Mark finds himself in the same situation he promised himself not to be in just one week ago: alone in a date-like situation with Donghyuck. There’s nothing much to say, he doesn’t have anything to say on his behalf. Even though he promised himself he would only go out with more friends from now on and in non date-like situations - so his mind won’t trick him with fake hope - all it takes it's a look at Donghyuck's begging eyes and he is doomed. 

Now Mark is at this cute cafe, full of couples, sharing a piece of cake and a milkshake with his best friend and long term crush. This situation always makes him have two divergent feelings. The first is to get away as soon as possible because he doesn't want to mess anything up, and the second one is to stay forever at Donghyuck’s side, as it is the place he feels the happiest.

“You know what date is approaching Mark?” Donghyuck says, making Mark come out of his thoughts. 

“Hm… Not your birthday…” Mark says, still trying to think about what date could he be talking about.

“Seriously, you’re the biggest loser I know. It’s Valentine’s Day you idiot.” Donghyuck says, looking slightly annoyed at his best friend.

It’s not that it is an important date for Mark but he should know anyways. Since their teenage days, Donghyuck always spends Valentine’s Day with him. It is kind of a strange coincidence, even though Donghyuck has dated these past years, it never lasted more than one year. And as strange as it may seem, Donghyuck’s relationships always end before Valentine’s Day, so the two of them always spent it together. Not that they always do something significant, there were times that it was just the two of them in Mark’s room playing games or watching some Netflix romcom. There were also times that they went to a restaurant with their friends, in a strange no-dating way, surrounded just by couples, their friends included. 

Mark doesn’t care though, he used to think that Donghyuck would rather spend that day with someone else, someone that really mattered, in a romantic way. But as the years went by, he soon realized that Donghyuck seemed happy spending that day with him, and in the end, that’s all that matters for Mark.

“So, what are you planning for this year, are you dating someone?” Mark tries to say nonchalantly as he cuts another piece of the cake, as if the answer to that question did not have the potential to break his heart all over again.

Donghyuck steals it before Mark could even think, grabbing Mark’s hand that holds the fork and putting it inside his mouth.

“Of course not! You know plenty well that I didn’t date anyone since last time I broke up last year.” Donghyuck says as he chews. Mark nods and takes a sip of the milkshake. “Not that I am too heartbroken or something like this, I just…” Donghyuck looks away from Mark. “seem not to find the right…”

Mark doesn’t listen to Donghyuck's last word, but just as he is about to ask, Donghyuck changes the subject.

“But I was thinking about throwing a party! Not a big one, just one with our friends and their significant others. I wanted to do something different from what we have done before and we never went to a party on Valentine’s Day, did we?”

“I don’t think so.” Mark says after he finishes chewing his last piece of cake, letting the other part for Donghyuck, as he knows it’s his favorite part, the cake filling. “It looks like a great idea.”

“You remember that movie we watched last Friday?” Donghyuck says as he smiles looking at the plate, he knows that Mark is letting him eat all the filling. It always makes him smile and somewhat blush, the reason, Mark has yet to discover.

“That cheesy romcom where the protagonist confessed to his crush on Christmas Day or something like that?”

“Yes! But I’m talking about the party they were in. It looked really cool didn’t it?” Donghyuck says enthusiastically.

“I guess? The whole lightbulbs under the stars thing was cool I guess.”

“Exactly! That’s what I want to do. I thought about doing something on the rooftop of the building I live in but apparently that area is forbidden or something. So, do you know if maybe I could do it at your building?”

Mark remembers that the people that live across his apartment once had a gathering at the rooftop of his building, so he thinks it should be okay to do it there. He is about to say that to Donghyuck when he looks at the younger. Donghyuck is chewing the last piece of the cake they were sharing. He was looking hopefully at Mark and, once he finishes chewing, he gives Mark an anxious smile, a hopeful smile. Mark knows at that moment that there is nothing in the world he won’t give to Donghyuck if he asks to. In that moment he makes his decision.

“Don’t worry Hyuck, I’ll take care of everything, you just gotta be there at the night of Valentine’s Day."

  
  


***

It's five days until Valentine's and Mark is beyond stressed. He is about to combust, or at least that's how his friends say he looks like. It's not that he regrets what he's planning, he just feels like he'll freak out. The last time he felt like this, was at the university entrance exam, or maybe not even at that time he was this nervous.

The thing is, Mark is a overthinker. So he's been doing what he does best this past few days, overthinking every single thing he's planned or even if he should be doing something at all. Renjun had to convince him to keep going with his plan at least twice and Jeno had already pinched him three times when he started rambling about the things that could go wrong, never taking that eye smile off. That guy creeps him out sometimes, and he has been his best friend for years.

"You know, I really think we should buy something now. We have been inside this store for almost an hour and you didn't even choose the lights that you want to put up, Mark! And there's literally only two options!" Jaemin says, exasperated.

"Well, I'm confused, okay? It has to be perfect!" Mark says as he looks between the colorful light bulbs and the classic ones.

"Mark, I'm pretty sure Hyuck will find everything perfect as long as it is from you." Renjun tries to reassure his friend.

"Well, I sure as hell hope so. Injunnie... Can I really do this?" Mark sighs once again, anxiety coming in full force again.

"Mark, I'm going to say this only one time and I want you to think about it, okay? I understand that you are nervous, I really do. You remember how it was before I got together with Jeno and Jaemin, but you have to remember one thing. It's Hyuck we are talking about, I know that your main concern is not about Hyuck not liking you back, but about if this will mess up your friendship, right?" Renjun says, Mark only nods. "So think about your friendship carefully. I know that, for you, there's nothing that Hyuck could do that would make you want to end the friendship, right?"

"Of course not!" Mark says firmly.

"Then you just gotta do what you do best, believe in Hyuck. You gotta believe that he cherishes your friendship just like you cherish his. Do you really think Hyuck would let go of your friendship? Whatever may the reason be?" When Renjun finishes talking, Mark is finally at peace.

"Let's go." Mark says, smiling, easily choosing the lightbulbs he wants. After all, it's Donghyuck, so he knows what to choose.

***

It's two days until Valentine's and Mark is sitting at the grass on their campus, thinking how the fuck is he suppose to confess to his best friend that already knows him way too well to be impressed by anything that he might say. Apparently geminis like to be surprised with creative things.

Donghyuck can even mimic perfectly the way Mark talks by now, how is he supposed to say something that will move the other to the point a confession must move one. Mark feels like his headache is coming back.

"You look like you're regretting all the choices you made that lead you to this very moment," Taeyong says as he sits beside the younger.

"Well, I might be regretting some of them, not gonna lie."

"I imagine this is about Hyuck this Sunday, huh?"

"I hate that in order to do this surprise to Hyuck, everyone now knows that I'm confessing. How am I supposed to let you all know how it ended? Forget it, if I leave our friends group chat Sunday night, you're going to know the answer."

"I love how you're always so positive, my little Markie. But what are you going crazy over on this beautiful afternoon?"

"The fact that I've been best friends with the love of my life long enough that I can't surprise him with a good confession because he already knows me way too much."

"Oh my Markie, so so cute." Taeyong says as he grabs the younger's cheeks. "You don't have to be absolutely surprising to confess, you know? I'm going to tell you a little from my own experience. You know that Doyoung and I were friends for several years before we started dating. To be quite honest, we were really, really used to each other, so much, to a point we could not imagine living without the other." Taeyong smiles fondly at the memory. "The way he confessed was nothing extraordinary actually. He just used all that best friend knowledge he already had to make a confession. He knew so many little details about me, that all he said just fitted so perfectly, that I realized that there was no one else I wished to spend my whole life with. You get it Markie? His confession was perfect  _ because _ he knew me too well. Being best friends with the love of your life has its benefits." Taeyong smiles at Mark as he gets up. "You can do this Markie, use your best friend's privilege to do it the best way, the way you know Hyuck will love, because believe me, you know it, Markie."

"You're the best, Hyung!" Mark gets up and hugs the older. "Oh, by the way, what are you doing on campus?"

"Doyoung once again forgot to bring lunch... I swear to god this man is going to be the death of me. I can't tell if he is really doing a specialization after he graduated two years ago or if he just went off high school yesterday." Taeyong complains.

"It's endearing indeed." Mark simply says smiling.

"What?" Taeyong asks, confused.

"It's endearing, the way even when you're supposily complaining about Doyoung hyung I can still see the love in your eyes and in your voice." Mark answers, making Taeyong blush.

"Waaaaa Markie, when did you grow so much..." Taeyong says as he chuckles. "I have to leave now, my lunch break is almost over and I can't be late for work. See you soon Markie. Hopefully, we could go on a double date next month?" Taeyong says.

"Yes Hyung, hopefully."

And as Taeyong leaves, Mark already knows how he's going to do this.

  
  
  


***

  
  


It’s half past 7 when Donghyuck finally gets Mark’s message saying that they can go, quite punctual as Mark always is.

“Why do you look so nervous if we are just going to a party?” Jaemin asks while laughing at his friend.

“I have no idea, okay? Let’s just go already.” Donghyuck says as he tries to change the subject.

The truth is, he really doesn’t know why he’s like that. It’s just a stupid Valentine’s Day party, so why is the like that?

He was preparing the whole afternoon for this party. For some reason, he is really anxious for it. He blames it on Mark. Maybe it is because it’s the first time Mark decides to plan something on his own without him (even if the idea of the party was his). Or maybe he just wants to see Mark as soon as he can. These past few days, Mark has been so busy, that the only time Donghyuck sees him is on campus, when they happen to run on each other.

When he thinks about this, if he knew that Mark would be so busy, he probably wouldn't let him do the party on his own. It is quite simple math, if it keeps Donghyuck away from Mark, then Donghyuck doesn't like it at all. But he had already agreed to letting him do it on his own, and for some reason Mark seems really committed to do it so Hyuck let him be. It's quite cute anyways, the way he is trying so hard.

"Oh Hyuck, I just got a message from Jeno that he is going to be a little late because he still has some presentation to prepare. I think I'm going to help him so he can finish faster, okay? Do you mind going alone? I’ll meet you there!" Jaemin says apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay! I'd break up if my boyfriend would give more attention to school work instead of me on Valentine's Day but that's on you I guess." Donghyuck says, grabbing his coat on his way out.

"If your boyfriend was Mark Lee, no, you wouldn't." Jaemin says, smirking. Donghyuck simply closes the door, it is not like he can say that the other boy is wrong.

***

When Donghyuck arrives at Mark's apartament, he sees a note on the door that says he should go up the stairs, that Mark is already there. Donghyuck then keeps climbing the stairs.

When he gets to the rooftop though, he feels breathless for a while. There are many Christmas lights displayed. They are on what Donghyuck imagines are little ropes, all around the rooftop, everything is so colorful that Hyuck looks in awe for a while. There's a wood table close to one of the edges of the rooftop and so many sunflowers that Donghyuck can't even count. They are on the table, around the floor, on Mark's hand... Wait, Mark's hand?

Mark is close to the table, smiling so happily that Donghyuck's heart skips a few beats. Mark looks stunning just standing there, with pastel pink pants and a simple white sweatshirt.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Is the first thing Donghyuck says. "I use a pastel pink sweatshirt and white pants and you straight up have the audacity to do this? Bitch they are going to think we are matching." He keeps saying, trying to sound disgusted by that fact, but he is pretty sure that the smile on his face is giving him away.

"And what about it?" Mark says as he gets closer.

"What?"

"I said, what about it. It's not like you care that much about what other people think, right?" Mark smiles. "Like when you stood up against the whole class just because they were making fun of my accent when I transfered on middle school."

"As if I'd let those jerks get away with that shit. I am the only one that can get on your nerves, Mark Lee." Donghyuck says, trying to hide the blush that is spreading on his cheeks. Why is Mark bringing these things up all of sudden?

"Oh and you can, can't you? Get under my skin?" Mark says with a smirk that Donghyuck can't quite read.

"What do you mean, Lee? Are you challenging me right now or what?" Donghyuck asks with no real bite. Mark takes a deep breath before answering the younger.

"Oh, I don't think a challenge is necessary. I know that as a gemini, you are intense with everything you like, so I can read all your teasing in a good way, am I wrong?" Mark says smiling with amusement. Wait, did Mark Lee, his best friend, just mention signs? Donghyuck doesn't have time to question him because Mark starts talking again. "And while a challenge is not necessary, creativity certainly is, right? Even though this is not that creative, you mentioned it before and I thought that even if you do like exploring and discovering new things as a gemini, a little cliche wouldn't be that bad, huh?" The more Mark talks, more confused Donghyuck gets. His best friend never knew a thing about signs and suddenly he does?

"Mark, what is this about?" Donghyuck asks, confused. Mark grabs his hand.

"This is about what everything is when it comes to me Hyuck: you. You have always been the air to light my fire, positively or negatively, it is always you that is able to light me on fire. You're the one that complements me, but as I'm a leo and you're a gemini, you already know that, don't you?" Donghyuck feels astonished. "And I know that a gemini needs someone that will always surprise them, someone creative, but I swear Hyuck, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, I know I can always come up with new things if that will make you smile. I'm not that good with this kind of thing. You already know that I don't know that much about the signs that you like to talk about so much. Well, now I know a little more I guess. But what I mean is, you always say how we complete each other, how compatible we are, could you give me a chance to prove to you that we could also be so good while lovers as well?"

"You're so stupid, Mark Lee." Is the last thing Donghyuck says before kissing the older.

The kiss starts the way that Donghyuck feels, on fire. As soon as Donghyuck's mouth touches Mark's, the older grabs Donghyuck's waist, to get him as close as possible. Their kiss says a hundred words, a hundred "I love you"s, a hundred things they have been holding up for so long. When Donghyuck opens his mouth when Mark asks permission with his tongue, Donghyuck is sure he has found heaven. When they finally part for air - much to Donghyuck's displeasure - they can't help but stay hugged, so tightly that it almost hurts.

"I love you so much, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for a moment like this." Mark says.

"It was about time." Donghyuck smiles. He doesn't let Mark answer, instead, he shuts the older with another kiss and well, who could blame Mark if he doesn't complain.

***

It's almost midnight and they are still on the rooftop, looking at the stars under a blanket Mark got them some minutes ago.

"This really went way better than I thought it would." Mark says smiling like a fool.

"What? You confessed without being sure I felt the same?" Donghyuck seems to not believe it.

"Of course, how could I be sure?" Mark says outraged.

"How could you not? I gave you all the signs based on signs that were possible! If you just searched on the internet you would see! You are so oblivious Mark Lee!"

"Anyways, I'm happy I didn't mess anything up. I know how you think of Valentine's Day as an important day, so I didn't want to make you have bad memories of this day."

"If you are here, there's no way it would be bad. For me Valentine's Day is to be spent with someone you want to spend the rest of your life together. I had other relationships and I always broke up before Valentine's, why do you think I did that? Why do you think I always spent this day with you? It has always been you, Mark."

Mark kisses him for the hundredth time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come to scream at me about Markhyuck or just NCT anytime, here's my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hisjaems)  
> Also you can ask me anything or just say something at my [cc!](https://curiouscat.qa/hisjaems)  
> 


End file.
